


The Sex Tape

by alexcat



Series: The Seduction of Steve Rogers [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony has an idea to foil their matchmakers. It might backfire.





	The Sex Tape

**Author's Note:**

> A month-long series of drabbles follows the odd courtship of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark in a loosely connected fashion.

Steve went from the kitchen to Tony’s workshop. 

“Rhodes and the others are plotting,” he told Tony as he opened the door. 

“Plotting what?” Tony looked up a diagram. 

“How to get us together.”

“I thought we were already doing that. I remember kissing you several times last night,” Tony said with a smile. 

Steve licked his lip. ”Apparently not fast enough for our friends.”

“Maybe we should give them something to think about.” Tony grinned wickedly at Steve. 

“What do you have in mind?” Steve liked the sound of that. 

“How good are you at sex sounds?” 

Steve blushed. 

Tony grinned and told him his idea. “We’ll let JARVIS accidentally broadcast us making sounds, then we’ll walk into the room while they’re listening.” 

Steve agreed. “Let’s do it now.” 

Tony told JARVIS what he wanted done and turned to Steve. “Ready?” 

Steve nodded and, to his surprise, Tony leaned forward on his stool and kissed him. “Oh!” 

They forgot their noise project for a few minutes as they kissed, but soon got back on track, making a recording of moans, groans and several ‘oh god’s from both of them. 

By the time they were done, Steve was flushed and Tony was breathing hard. “So is that the sound you really make when you, uh, get off?” Tony asked. 

Steve’s flush grew into a true, bright pink blush. He wouldn’t look at Tony, but he nodded. 

“Oh shit,” Tony whispered. 

Neither of them spoke or moved for a long minute, then Tony spoke. “I’d love to hear it again for real.”

Suddenly he and Steve were sitting too far apart on the stools at Tony’s workspace. He slipped off the stool and moved to stand in front of Steve. 

“We can do that,” Steve murmured just before Tony kissed him.


End file.
